percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Darkness Rising
'l'I really like this. I think it's cool! Let me just guess that his dad is Hades? TATN / Thalia! 00:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No. Think. Who's the god of darkness? ZephyrX9 01:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Aww crap... Who is the god of darkness? I feel stupid. TATN / Thalia! 01:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You'll see... >3 ZephyrX9 01:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Erebus? -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup! >3 ZephyrX9 01:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! :D -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Crap I totally forgot about Erebus! I forgot to do my research. TATN / Thalia! 01:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, you leaned something, Hades was a pretty good guess. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the boost of self confidence. TATN / Thalia! 02:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, I'm making all these stories with kids of minor gods because I feel that they are unsupported. ZephyrX9 02:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing. I like making crack parings and stories of demigods. TATN / Thalia! 02:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I love crack pairing. I also feel sorry for the minor gods as well. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) James is a demigod, BTW. Want to know who's his father? ZephyrX9 02:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) An epic god? XD -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No, Herakles (Hercules). ZephyrX9 03:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I though Herakles was a demigod... Oh right, there's that whole controversy over if he is a god or not. TATN / Thalia! 04:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Here's how he became a god: He was poisoned, but he was so strong that he couldn't die. However, it pained him, so he had himself put on an altar, where the gods turned him into a god. ZephyrX9 05:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Poor Herakles... And his name means something like, Hera's glory. TATN / Thalia! 18:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I misread that as "turned him into a ghost" XD. How many Underworld gods are there? Oh, and does Persephone count? Sparrowsong 03:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Persephone counts. There are about 10 gods and goddesses who '''live '''in the Underworld. ZephyrX9 15:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, got it. Wow, I sound soo dumb XD. Sparrowsong 19:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) No you don't. ZephyrX9 23:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, LOL. Sparrowsong 23:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) '*Glomps Zephyr* OMG, you included Luke! Sparrowsong 01:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you can't have the ''Princess Andromeda ''without Luke. And I'm keeping Rachel alive in this fic, but will make her get eternal torture in a crackfic. ZephyrX9 01:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome! Wait, you're torturing Rachel? WOO-HOO! *Glomps* Sparrowsong 04:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Did you like the soundtrack? ZephyrX9 04:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) A lot. Soundtracks rule. This is OT but, do you like the Nine Months soundtrack? Sparrowsong 04:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. ZephyrX9 04:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What are the best songs on there? For your soundtrack, I like What I've Done. Sparrowsong 04:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait till you see the song that leads off into the his dream in reality...>3 ZephyrX9 04:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Yes, it's by Cryoshell! P.P.S. I liked I Feel Fine. I Feel Fine's an alright song. My guitar teacher is obsessed with it. I can play it! Ookay, like that's important...XD. Sparrowsong 04:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Here's a hint: It's one of his theme songs. ZephyrX9 15:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC)